Didn't Stand a Chance
by OliviaLovesFitz8
Summary: A small one shot.


Didn't Stand a Chance

 **Just a one shot I had on the brain. Updating Love and Freedom soon. Enjoy.**

* * *

"Livvie, I don't like it."

"Babe don't start."

"I'm gonna start and I won't stop until she changes it."

"So you're gonna break your promise? You remember what happened last time you broke one? All the pouting you did and how much you hated being ignored?"

"Nope."

"Well I do and I refuse to be Switzerland. You know we don't make promises unless we plan to keep them so you walked right into this."

"It's not like I expected it to work."

Olivia finished rubbing the soft night cream into her cheeks and neck before she flipped the bathroom light off and moved towards their large bed. She began at the bottom and slowly crawled towards her husband that was pouting in the middle of the bed with his arms behind his head.

"Oh so you didn't realize that two of the most beautiful people in the world would get chosen as models? Are you blind or just faithless?"

Fitz groaned as Olivia straddled his lap, but his hands automatically went to her waist.

"Of course, they're the most beautiful people in the world but I like that only our friends and family are aware of that. I don't need the entire world to know about it."

"We've done a great job at keeping them away from the spotlight because we decided that early on but not only is the world eager to see more than a glimpse of them, they want to do this. We can't stop them."

Fitz moved his head back and raised his eyebrows at her statement.

"Oh we can't? I'm pretty sure I can lock them in their rooms until they're thirty if I see fit."

"They'd escape in twenty minutes tops."

"Twenty minutes?"

"You know, I'm right. These are the same two people that were barely in the fortieth percentile yet still manage to climb out of their cribs at eighteen months old."

Fitz grimaced at the memory. He remembered peeking at the monitor and seeing empty cribs before feeling his heart drop.

"They're were so bad. We should've sent them to that boarding school I found in Iceland."

"You don't mean that! Then we would call you Father and not…"

"…Daddy when we see you."

Olivia and Fitz turned at the familiar voices coming from outside of their bedroom door as one had finished the other's sentence as usual. Olivia glanced at the large clock on the wall, wanting to be sure her estimate was correct on the amount of time they were up past their bedtime. Fitz wouldn't scold them, but she wasn't above it. They were night owls and consequently late sleepers.

"You may enter, offspring." Fitz's voice boomed through the door, making Olivia remove herself from his lap.

The door was opened and the girls immediately charged the bed and clambered onto their respective "favorite" parent's side of the bed.

Lila Jaymes was instantly straddling her mother's lap and cupped her cheeks while staring sweetly at her. She knew they shouldn't be up, and being the responsible sister, she wanted to try her hand at sweet-talking her mother before she could scold them. She was also the sensitive one, mirroring more of her father's quiet demeanor that her mother always seemed to understand. She wore her heart on her sleeve and if something was bothering her she couldn't hide it. She was her father's daughter, making her the perfect Mama's girl.

Everly Jaymes did her best cuddling as close as she could into Fitz's side before reaching up and squeezing softly at his nose. Ms. Everly, as her parents sometimes called her, got straight to the sucking up with the only person that would fall for it. She knew that anything she did now that reminded her father of her as a toddler melted him. When Ms. Everly wanted her way or needed to weasel her way out of trouble, squeezing a nose, yanking a curl, or pinching his cheeks were her go to. She was outspoken, the opposite of shy, opinionated and loved details. She was her mother's daughter, making her the perfect Daddy's girl.

"Jaymes."

Olivia spoke in a warning tone and Lila immediately looked to her sister at the exact moment Everly looked at her.

"Really?" Olivia leaned forward and placed a finger under Everly's chin before lifting it until their eyes met.

When they decided to give the girls the same middle name, Olivia and Fitz knew they'd have to get creative if they ever used the "middle name reprimand." Simply calling out "Jaymes" would just confuse them. It wasn't until the girls reached about the age of three, they realized they only really used the "middle name reprimand" on one of their children. Everly, and she definitely knew her mother was referring to her in that moment.

"Can I turn around and talk to him instead?"

Fitz did his best to hold in his laughter and went silent as his wife's eyes cut to his.

"Sure. And he can be the one to wake you up in the morning for school. And take you. Alone."

Fitz widened his eyes before lifting Everly from under her arms and sitting her on his lap.

"You both should be in bed asleep. It's way past your bedtime. What's your excuse?" Olivia spoke.

Lila took this as her opportunity to smooth things over.

"We wanted to see if you changed your mind because it was all we kept thinking about."

"Girls," Fitz began but was interrupted by his mini me.

"Daddy, it's our favorite thing. It makes us feel happy and good inside when we get to do it."

"That's what you want right? We're your only kids. Don't you want us happy Father?" Everly spoke wanting to seal the deal.

Olivia smiled with pride knowing her mini me although brass would be the one to win Fitz over. The personalities of the girls were something out of a book and they each had people skills that surprised most. It's why they wanted this so much. They loved it.

"I will make sure to give them an answer by the deadline tomorrow and you will have your answer tomorrow once you get home from school."

"I'll be a ball of nerves all day long!" Everly drawled out dramatically before falling back on the mattress near her mother and Lila.

Olivia quickly moved her hands to her stomach and tickled her until she knew if she didn't their bed would pay the ultimate price. As her breathing went back to normal, Lila removed herself from her mother's lap and went into Fitz's open arms. Hugs from her father were her favorite and she knew it was time for them to really go to bed and stay there.

"Goodnight Daddy. I love you and I really hope you let us do this. We promise we won't let you down."

Fitz pulled back from their embrace and eyed her, always amazed at the words that came from her mouth. She had such a way with words the same way he did.

"There's nothing you could do to let me down. I just want to make sure this is something that will be good for you guys. You're only seven years old and you're my babies."

"We aren't babies but I know what you mean anyway." Everly spoke from her place on the bed.

Olivia laughed and brought her onto her lap before kissing her cheeks loudly. "You guys will always be our babies, even when you're thirty."

"And still locked in our room?" So quick witted that Everly was.

"Alright, bed time. You've already been tucked in, so you're on your own unless you beg." Olivia said yawning, her own exhaustion catching up her.

Olivia leaned forward to kiss Lila, then kissed Everly one final time before scooting her off of her lap.

"Please Daddy?" Lila asked and that was all it took.

Fitz groaned and threw his head back against the pillow.

"Come on Daddy! We need to be tucked in or we'll come back."

At Everly's threat Fitz sat up still holding Lila securely against his chest. He stood still while Everly stood up and pounced on his back before he began making his way out of the bedroom.

"Goodnight, I love you both." Olivia called out as she moved under the warm covers.

"We love you too, Mama."

Fitz walked into the girls' large bedroom and plopped them down on their respective beds.

"You guys staying separate or together?"

"Separate." They spoke in unison.

Fitz smiled before tucking the covers around Everly then kissing her forehead.

"I love you Ms. Everly. You are important to me, you understand that?" Everly nodded before bringing her hands to cup Fitz's cheeks and patting them.

"You're important to me too Daddy and I love you too."

"Oh you do?" He asked with raised eyebrows.

She nodded her head with a smirk. "Mhmm. More than even Mommy does."

"I'll be sure to tell her that."

Fitz laughed before moving to Lila who was already half asleep. He smoothed her hair back and kissed her forehead.

"I love you Daddy."

"I love you too sweet Lila."

"And I'm important to you and you're proud of me?" She spoke sleepily as her eyelids fought to remain open.

"Always sweet Lila. Goodnight."

Fitz closed the door to the girls' room and made his way back into bed with his wife. Inside the girls' room, it only took a few minutes until Everly untucked the covers from around her small frame and climbed into the bed with Lila.

"Night Sissy."

"Night Sissy."

Two Months Later

It's busy backstage. There were people running back and forth, clothes being removed and exchanged, different music coming from each small station that they had individually. It was chaos. Controlled chaos, but chaos nonetheless. Yet with everything going on around them, all Fitz could focus on was the two women that were strategically putting eyeliner on his daughters' eyelids. He watched carefully as the two most fidgety girls he'd ever known sat completely still as they smoothed the brushes across their eyes and then added mascara to their already long lashes. His elbow had made soft contact with Olivia's side more times than he could count and when he noticed the ladies hold up three different shades of lipstick for the girl to choose, he'd had enough.

Fitz moved from the stool he was sitting at and walked towards the small table that they'd been using and took a long pull from his water bottle wishing it were something stronger. This was harder than he thought. His daughters, his babies looked like little teenagers and he hated it. Sure they were beautiful but he hated that they requested to wear make up. They'd already planned to do some mascara but the rest was optional and he knew his offspring would be all over that.

"Hey" Fitz turned at the sound of Olivia's voice and knew she was making sure he was okay with everything.

"Sixteen minutes. They walk, change, walk again, do their little dance, and then do the final walk. It'll take sixteen minutes then we can get out of here."

"And wash their faces."

"And wash their faces." Olivia agreed.

"And bathe them."

"And bathe them."

"And put them in footie pajamas and never speak of them growing up again."

"I'm not sure that can be arranged."

"Liv, Fitz, we're about to set up for the first walk."

The voice from behind them broke the two of them out of their own little world and Olivia smiled in thanks before moving back towards the two girls. Their make up was finished and there was a lady putting the tennis shoes on their feet and lacing them up.

"You ladies ready?"

They both nodded and glanced at their parents revealing their real feelings in their eyes. Fitz's face immediately dropped seeing how nervous the girls were. He was afraid that would happen and if it meant he had to pull the girls out, he would.

Noticing that they needed a pep talk, Olivia asked then designers to give them a minute and the both of them knelt down in front of the girls and grabbed a hold of their hands.

"Do you feel nervous?" Olivia asked not beating around the bush.

"Like there's big butterflies in my stomach." Lila revealed and Everly nodded in agreement.

"Well that's pretty normal when something exciting is about to happen. It means you're excited and maybe a little nervous too."

"Do you get this way before you do your job on tv?"

"Every single time we go to work, I get the biggest butterflies in my stomach."

"You too Daddy?"

"Mine are more like dragons flying around in my stomach."

Both girls laughed at his response and a second later they each received a kiss on the forehead from each parent.

"The only thing I want you to do is to have fun. Go do exactly what you did in practice and just have the best time. Be yourself and dance and smile and it'll be great. I promise."

It was approximately six minutes later that Olivia and Fitz helped quickly change the girls into their second and final outfit for the night. Once they were lined up, Olivia and Fitz moved to stand at the far end of the audience and waited until it was time for the girls to come out.

They'd never been more proud of their daughters. Olivia and Fitz smiled watching their girls walk the small runway. Their long honey blonde curls were long and soft, flowing over their shoulders and down their back. Lila had a front top knot with the rest down while Everly had two top knots and the rest down. They each wore athletic gear, one in shorts with leggings underneath and a pull over hoodie, the other in work out leggings with a shirt and jacket. They skipped forward with the biggest smiles on their face and it amazed both Olivia and Fitz at seeing that it wasn't the same smiles they'd used while rehearsing. They were truly happy. Their heart shaped faces and bright smiles reminded Fitz of their mother. Their high cheekbones shone in the bright lights and they were clearly stealing the show with their sass as they stopped at the end of the runway.

The girls struck two poses before they began doing the eight count dance they'd been practicing for the last week, and they nailed it. After the final move, they did what was becoming their signature hip bump before turning around and skipping off the stage.

The second everyone returned from the final walk, Lila and Everly threw themselves into Olivia and Fitz's awaiting arms.

"You guys did so great!" Olivia beamed, pulling back from her embrace with Everly and running her hand over Lila's cheek.

"Thanks Mommy. Did you like it Daddy? Did we do good?" Lila wanted her dad's approval.

"You were fantastic. So proud of you girls."

"Can we stay for the party then?" Everly asked hopefully.

"We already said no Jaymes. We're not changing our mind. Maybe next time but not this time."

Everly was visibly disappointed but seemed to accept the answer. It was nearly eight o'clock and even though their daughters just walked in their first fashion show, they were still kids that needed rest.

The girls sat down as Olivia and Fitz stood in front of them wiping their face clean of the make up they'd been wearing. It took several minutes before they were completely cleaned and Olivia was sure to go over Lila's lashes making sure there was no leftover mascara.

"Olivia, Fitz, thank you so much for letting the girls walk today. The crowd loved them and let me be the first to say this will surely not be the last time they're invited to model for our brands. They were incredible."

"Thanks Jodi, they had a lot of fun."

"We appreciate it." Fitz added.

"Well, I'll definitely be in touch with Heather when we have more jobs that the girls would be great for. We do a lot of twin shoots, especially with identical twins. Commercials, guest appearances, you name it."

"We appreciate that Jodi, just get in touch with Heather and if it works out, we'll be seeing you."

She left the family to themselves and Olivia and Fitz turned to gather their daughters and head out. The ride home wasn't too long but by the time they pulled into their garage both girls were out cold. Fearing that at least one of them would refuse to stay asleep if awakened, they each carried a girl into the house and up to their bedrooms. They carefully changed the girls into their pajamas and were about to kiss them goodnight when the sound of Fitz's phone went off, indicating multiple text messages.

Olivia sent him a stern look and he stopped what he was doing to read the messages. Olivia eyed him and moved to finish dressing Everly before he finally revealed who the messages were from.

"That was Heather saying that so many brands and stylist want to work with the girls and they just got requested for a shoot with The Children's Place new summer line."

"Can we do it, Daddy? Please?"

Both Olivia and Fitz turned at the sleepy voice and saw Lila looking at the both of them from her bed.

"I'll think about it, but you..."

"Come on Daddy, please." And now both girls were staring sleepily at him with those wide brown eyes that resembled their mother's and Fitz couldn't say no.

"As long as all the details work out, then yes."

"Thanks Daddy."

They spoke in unison and after they kissed them goodnight, Olivia and Fitz made their way into their bedroom. It didn't take long for Olivia to shower Fitz in affection, making sure he knew exactly what she wanted. Seeing him in dad mode today turned her on as it usually did. Olivia moved her kisses downward, making sure not a spot on his neck was neglected and stopped when he all of a sudden began laughing.

"What's so funny?"

"I just agreed for our seven year old daughters to model for one of the largest children's brand in the country, willingly. All they had to do was use those Pope eyes against me and I caved."

Olivia laughed knowing that a new chapter in their lives had just started and she was more than excited for her daughters. If they were happy, then she was happy.

"Babe, you didn't stand a chance."


End file.
